


Morning Bliss

by lunarosewood23



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 19:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16024508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarosewood23/pseuds/lunarosewood23
Summary: Magnus wakes up to delicious food and he talks with Alec about the plans for the day.





	Morning Bliss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unending_happiness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unending_happiness/gifts).



> Hey I finally posted this to my ao3! But anyway, this is for the Malec Springtime Fic Exchange! This was uber last minute and it probably sucks, but I hope you like it all the same Britt. <3 Plus the fluffiness is probably needed after that finale.

It was early, far too early for Magnus's liking. He sighed and rolled over on the bed reaching for his lover, but the warm body of his beautiful shadowhunter was nowhere to be found. He groaned softly, where had Alexander gone to?

 

That was when his senses finally kicked in, and he smelled bacon, eggs and french toast cooking.

With a smile, Magnus picked up the first thing he saw and walked into the kitchen, where the tall shadowhunter stood cooking away in a pair of shorts that rode low on his hips.

Magnus smiled as Alec turned and jumped slightly. "Dang it Magnus! I was going to surprise you..."

A laugh ripped itself from Magnus's throat as he greeted his beloved with a soft kiss. "Good morning to you too my love." Alec kissed him back as he wrapped his arms around Magnus's waist.

"So much for a surprise breakfast in bed..." Alec murmured.

"I appreciate the thought Alexander. Now come on, I believe you and I have something planned for the day?" Magnus assured him.

Alec smiled and squeezed him closer before he realized that the fabric on Magnus's broad back wasn't the normal fine silks or satins, but a soft cotton that felt all too familiar to Alec. "Is that one of my hoodies?"

Magnus looked down and realized that the sleeves were a bit long on his arms and a dark grey that he normally didn't have in his wardrobe.

"Huh...well to be fair it was the first thing I picked up." He explained simply.

Alec grinned. "It looks good on you..." He replied as he kissed Magnus's cheek, holding his boyfriend closer against his bare chest.

Magnus smiled and nuzzled his cheek against Alec, enjoying the warmth of the embrace.

They stayed like that for what seemed like hours before Magnus gently pulled away. "Much as I'm enjoying being so close to you, we don't want to waste your hard work do we?" He told Alec, who smiled.

"I think I've perfected the french toast, and everything else is basic enough to make, though I didn't entirely know how you liked your eggs..." Alec explained as they sat down.

"Scrambled is perfectly fine Alexander." Magnus replied with a smile as he took a bite, reveling in how good it all tasted. "This is wonderful my love!"

Alec smiled. "Glad you like it. I added a bit more cinnimon and brown sugan than normal, which was technically an accident, but I'm glad it worked out in the end."

Magnus sighed in content, though he took note of the slight nervousness in his posture, as well as the slight rambling.

"Darling is there something wrong?" Magnus questioned.

Alec shook his head. "Nothing's wrong per se, but I was wondering, the plans we had...can we exchange them for a shopping trip in Milan?"

Magnus quirked an eyebrow. "Not that I'm opposed, but why the change in plans?"

"I've...been checking out different clothes online and while I know what I like, I've been trying to branch out a little with things like the diamond shirt of yours I wore to the Institute, or small things like a nice bracelet or necklace every now and again. Plus you're more of a fashion expert..." Alec explained sheepishly.

Magnus smiled as he took Alec's hand. "So you're basically asking for help expanding your wardrobe. I'd be happy to oblige my dear."

Alec grinned. "Thanks babe. I love you."

"I love you too Alexander." Magnus replied as he laced their fingers together. They soon finished their breakfast and jumped in the shower together, soft kisses exchanged between giggles as Alec washed Magnus's hair. Once out they decided to lay down for a moment to cool off. Alec nuzzled his face in Magnus's neck, breathing him in.

"Smell so good baby..."  He murmured as he left small kisses along his neck and shoulders.

Magnus rolled over to capture Alec lips in a sweet kiss, arms twining themselves around Alec waist, pulling his gorgeous shadowhunter on top of him to get him closer. Alec laughed as he slowly pulled away.

"This is a bit counterproductive my love...but I do like this chain of events." He told him as he kissed him chastly.

Magnus held him. "We'll do your little shopping trip Alexander...just let me enjoy you a little longer my love..."

And who was Alec to resist the love of his life?

Later on as they snuggled in bed, breathless and sweat cooling heated skin from tender lovemaking, Alec buried his face against Magnus's chest.

"Love you..." Magnus whispered in Alec's ear, and Alec could tell that he was drifting off.

Alec smiled as he pressed a kiss to Magnus's chest. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened! Britt I genuinely hope this is to your liking!!


End file.
